This invention relates, in general, to an improved device for attracting horned animals and, in particular, an improved device that attracts horned animals by imitating the sound of clashing antlers.
In the prior art various types of animal hunting devices have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,928 to Stewart discloses a pair of synthetic antlers with a handle and a set of two antlers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,641 to Allen discloses a device for attracting deer having a handle, antlers and a blowing agent and talc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,626 to Eubanks discloses a game call having a striking member and a body member with a plurality of grooves to produce a sound when struck by the striking member.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 376,555 to Gebhart discloses a design for a deer antler.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,074 to Suminski discloses a game call having two parts which make a sound when they are rubbed together.
In contrast to these prior art references and the known prior art, the present invention provides a set of hunting accessories that imitate the sound of horned animals fighting. The hunting accessories have handgrips and thumb braces and a shield.
The present invention provides a set of hunting accessories that imitate the sound of horned animals fighting and features a base wherein at least a pair of elements is attached thereto. Attached to the base of the present invention is a handgrip that allows a user to securely grasp the present invention and a protective shield is attached to the base.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hunting accessory.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hunting accessory having a realistic sound duplication of horned animals fighting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hunting accessory that is easy to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hunting accessory that can be used safely.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.